Everything Happens for a Reason
by connorc
Summary: Peter is left alone after breaking up with Leanne for her affair with Nick. This means now him and Carla are both single...
1. Chapter 1

_Set _a_fter the reveal of Leanne's affair with Nick. Peter let Leanne go to London and is now living alone with Simon._

Peter sat idly puffing away on a cigarette, secretly wishing he was smoking something a little stronger. Even if it were to only to take the edge off and distract him from reality for a short while, he had never tried drugs but right now he would happily swap his one addiction for another, anything to get away and forget what a fool he'd been.

He sat in his pokey flat pondering what was to become of him and why this had to happen, all he could think of was it was comeuppance for his past unsavoury behaviour of bigamy and alcoholism. It's funny how your whole life can change in a couple of weeks, a near death experience was obviously not enough to bring the new year in with, a nice dose of good old fashioned adultery had to be thrown in there too. The humiliation of being lied to and cheated on was so raw that his denouncement of Leanne at the church in front of everyone was bittersweet and not nearly as satisfying as he first thought it would be.

He chuckled coldly to himself as he thought back to all the opportunities he had to cheat on Leanne with her best friend Carla. It had taken all his willpower to resist her as she was the envy of all women, a beautiful goddess who could have anyone at the click of her fingers. Yet she chose Peter. He wished he had given in back then, not just for revenge, but to really see if the feelings he developed for her were just addiction or something stronger. Then again what good was it now, things with Leanne were over for good, Carla probably pitied him rather than still loving him and now he was all alone with Simon who probably hated him or would grow to.

Peter was interrupted from his deep thoughts by the sound of Simon's video game in his bedroom next door, at least Simon was doing something to preoccupy his mind and keep him busy during this tough time. He got up slowly and made his way to the fridge, craving a cold drink for his dry mouth after smoking excessively for the past few days. Peter stopped and looked at the fridge door as he was about to reach for the handle and just glared at the stuck-on photographs of their 'happy little family'. There was Leanne smiling happily and innocently like butter wouldn't melt when who knows, she could have been screwing Nick Tilsley just a few hours after the photo was taken. Little whore. Peter ripped off the photos of Leanne and threw them angrily to the floor, not caring to make a mess or even bother picking them up after, to him she was where she belonged, strewn across the floor alone and unwanted.

After he'd grabbed his drink he just downed it hastily, out of boredom and hatred for the world in which he lived in. It was all well and good him having to cope with something like this but putting Simon through it when he'd already been through so much was just so selfish and hurtful of Leanne. Peter decided he couldn't just sit moping around the flat all day, he needed to go and get some fresh air and clear his head, some time away from Simon's constant mood swings and repetitive questions.

After Peter had rung his dad to come round and look after Simon he left the flat and headed away from Coronation Street to somewhere more private away from prying eyes and gossiping pensioners, and eventually found himself heading for the red wreck. He walked slowly and moodily, staring at the vast amount of families here at the park, most had the conventional two parent-two children set up, which Peter envied. He just wanted to fast forward time so he could move on and find a loving wife and start the secure family unit he had came so close to. Failing that, he just wanted to be happy again, find someone who could prove that Leanne was nothing special and bring some spark and excitement back to the old Peter.

He leaned over the bridge on the red wreck breathing in the free air and glanced onto the large pond in front of him, watching the ducks and swans swimming around each other. He couldn't help notice some of the ducks were less than relaxed, many were jumping over one another fiending for some food. Someone was chucking bread into the water and they were going mad for it as they were quite big chunky bits of bread, not your usual past the cell-by-date milk-roll most people throw into the pond. He glanced up to see who was causing this amusing feeding frenzy and almost laughed in disbelief as he saw a peaceful looking Carla Connor throwing these bits of bread in for the wildlife. Carla Connor at one with nature eh, most people would have laughed at the thought but after a minute or two he realised he wasn't so surprised. He'd realised for months that she wasn't the person she makes out to be and he had found out that she was a softie at heart who enjoyed doing all the things regular people do.

She hadn't noticed Peter across the way staring over at her watching her and would have imagined she'd have felt a bit silly if she knew, from the last time all that Peter knew was that Carla was humiliated and upset at Peter's blessing and now he needed to go over there to tell her there was no reason to feel that way at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews just kind of making this up as I go along haha :D **_

Peter started to make his way over to her, he felt slightly nervous and anxious, he wasn't sure whether it would be tense or awkward between them and he generally didn't know if she hated him for berating her so publicly at the blessing in front of everyone. "you'll knock those poor ducks out with those big chunky bits of bread if you're not careful" Peter quipped loudly as he neared Carla, with a cheeky grin smeared across his face. Carla almost jumped at the sound of his voice, she was shocked to see anyone she knew here, let alone Peter Barlow. "Yeah well that's what I was aiming to do, I try to steal folk's husbands by night but by day I'm a serial duck murderer" Carla said sarcastically, smiling slightly. Peter was amused by her quick response before they were both overcome by a slightly awkward silence for a few seconds as they just looked at each other, both unsure why no-one was talking when there was so much to be said.

I'd try and pretend this was a one-off and that I don't come here every Sunday, but somehow I don't think you'd buy it" Carla broke the silence, still dancing around the issues these two knew they blatantly both had. "yeah well, it's endearing, and maybe that's because I know you too well by now, I bet when you're not here with the ducks you've got that lollipop stick out helping old ladies cross the road". The both of them just chuckled for a moment at the thought of Carla donned in a fluorescent green overall guiding the elderly, it certainly was a far shout from the portrayal she liked to give off.

"Listen Peter, i'm sorry for my behaviour these past months, i've been out of order and it's just so unfair how you've had to go through all this from Leanne when you could have been unfaithful but chose not to be. It's such a shit situation and you really don't deserve it". Carla tentatively placed her arm on his, rubbing his arm slightly trying to comfort him whilst not trying to seem too forward or over-friendly after her past advances. Peter sighed and looked at her directly in the eye, engaging her for what would be the first proper eye contact they'd had in a while. "Hey, it's me who should be sorry, I don't know what I was thinking humiliating you at the church in front of everyone. You didn't deserve that, and to be honest i'm just so glad you're here". Carla smiled meaningfully and gracefully accepted Peter's apology, she knew he was at a low point in his life now and wanted to do all she could to help him through it, whether that meant burying her feelings and just trying to support him like he did so many times to her.

"Hey it's getting cold out here now, you wanna go for a coffee somewhere?" Peter said looking hopefully at Carla. "Yeah...that would be nice, we could go back to mine...only if you want to, it's just my coffee maker is like nothing of this earth, it'll be the best coffee you've ever had in your life, promise". Peter nodded adding "well i'll hold you to that, hope you've not set yourself up for a fall miss Connor". Carla laughed and the pair set off walking towards Carla's car, it would make a change Peter being a passenger to Carla for the first time, rather than the other way round like the past where he would be taking a drunk Carla home to stop her from drink driving herself.

When they arrived at Carla's flat they got out the car, with Peter slamming the door of the car briskly, laughing at Carla's driving. "bloody hell Carla we're in weatherfield not Silverstone, did you see that squirrel leap out the road just about in time, I could literally see it's life flash before its' eyes" he exclaimed loudly. Carla let out one of her trademark dirty giggles, "yeah well time waits for no-one, he was fine, he'll be hailed a hero to all his squirrel friends then get all the 'laydees'" she uttered through her laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way upstairs to Carla's tidy flat and Peter noticed how the place was impeccably clean and colour co-ordinated, not a thing out of place from how he had last seen it months ago. "Jeese what a mess, you could have cleaned up a bit if you thought you might be expecting company" Peter joked, as he watched Carla fiddling with the coffee machine. "Hahaha funny, carry on like that and you'll have a nice little addition of arsenic in your drink" Carla teased, obviously enjoying the light banter.

Peter made himself comfy on the sofa and slouched down resting his legs on the puff besides the coffee table. "Make yourself comfy why don't you Peter" Carla said whilst scooching besides him on the couch, enjoying the familiarity and closeness between them. "Well what can I say Carla, i've erm... missed this sofa you know, it's... comfortable". Carla smiled broadly, she was unsure as to whether the sofa was a metaphor or not but didn't want to hang on his every word now her feelings for him had been reignited at the recent re-acquaintance. "Well err...maybe the sofa's missed you too. Think it got used to you being around for those few months". Peter smiled weakly at her then down towards his coffee mug, feeling a bit guilty and ashamed that he befriended her to the point she relied on him then just dumped her when Leanne forbade it.

"So...how's little Simon doing? This is all a big change for him, Leanne was like his mother, well...is". Peter stared into the far side of the flat then back directly at Carla. "Well his whole life's been turned upside down really. Leanne's just upped and left leaving him feeling pretty abandoned. Maybe it's best if she stays away for now, give him time to accept what's happening". Carla listened intently, trying to imagine how difficult this would all be for an innocent child. She had an inkling though as her childhood had been nothing less than hectic, with very little stability from a young age.

"You'll be ok though you know; you're tough and you'll get through this. It goes without saying i'm always here if you need to talk". Carla smiled sweetly whilst putting her hand over his and shaking it softly in a supportive manner. Peter glanced down to their hands mingled together letting a small smile escape his lips, realising he was enjoying the skin-to-skin contact with the woman he had grown so close to over the last few months. They both sat there looking over at each other, realising they had been poised in this position for longer than anyone would deem necessary so Peter interjected, breaking the silence. "Anyway sorry enough about me, it's all me, me, me today, how is everything with you love?" Peter looked genuinely concerned and realised he had no idea how Carla had been coping these last few months, he'd always thought about her though, wondering if she had succumbed to the bottle or if she ever thought of ringing him.

"Yeah I can't complain, just got a new business partner in the factory and not hit the bottle you'll be pleased to know. Whenever I get the urge to drink this little image of your face pops up in my head when you do that stupidly cute disappointed face and I just cave" Carla admitted coyly, quite embarrassed that she just let slip she still thinks of him more than she should. Peter grinned a little too widely, he didn't want to say it as he might sound patronising to her, but Carla could be incredibly cute when she wanted to be.

The pair chatted for what seemed like hours and it were as if that was all they had ever known. Them two in a dimly lit living room laughing and chatting away as if time were irrelevant here, with no interruptions just the two of them. As Carla was reciting a funny anecdote from Michelle the sound from the television increased as the beginning of a film came on. "Oh it's Bridget Jones, not seen this in a while. Do you want me to switch over, suppose it's a bit girly for you though eh" Carla smirked, genuinely not expecting Peter to like such a girly film. "No! no keep this on I love a bit of Bridget i'll have you know. And not in the way that you're thinking, my super-macho facade is wasted on you Sherlock so i'll just admit now that I like to watch Bridget Jones" Peter said matter-of-factly, whilst checking Carla's reaction immediately. She beamed over at him. "Eh i'm not gonna argue with that...sissy".

They both laughed before settling into the film, it was growing dark outside now and Peter had been at the flat for a good few hours. As time progressed Peter could feel his eyes going, he hadn't been sleeping well lately and the low lighting and glare from the TV made it hard to stay awake. Before he knew it he was fast asleep and slumped across leaning on Carla, his face just under hers.

Carla just looked at him admiringly; she was so close to him now she could rest her head on his if she wanted. If anyone were to walk in now there would be no doubt something was going on between them, they were lay in a coupley-like position and Carla didn't want to move for numerous reasons, despite feeling the early onset of a dead leg. She adored the closeness and the warmth of his skin on hers and she leaned her head against his, trying to imagine what it would be like to lay with him like this every night. Carla didn't want to wake Peter from his deep sleep as she knew what would follow, the inevitable glance at the clock and "i'd better be off" remark as he still had some responsibilities. Carla didn't know what was going to happen next between her and Peter, if anything, but she did know that she was that little bit more excited about the future now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please keep reviewing and let me know of where you think the story should go as i'm not too sure where it's heading myself yet haha **_

An hour had passed and Carla had succumbed to sleep herself, partly to stay close to Peter but also to almost fool herself into believing this is how things were, or how things could be, with them both lying side by side snuggling close to each other. Peter started to re-awaken, dazed and confused he looked at his surroundings unsure as to how long he had been asleep. He turned his head round and saw a sleeping Carla, lying there peacefully with her head leant against his shoulder. He smiled and just sat there momentarily, watching her snuggled into him, her breath prickling against his neck. She exhaled deeply and her dark hair was flung over her left shoulder. Peter couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Seeing Carla today made Peter realise how much he missed spending time with her, she was so different with him, more relaxed and more open than she was with most.

As he just stared at her he wondered if Leanne cheating on him was some sort of sign, a clear cut message that maybe happiness was lying there, right in front of him. He had so much going on in his head and the longer he stayed there in his flat the more he just wanted to hold her and tell her that he thought he loved her. Peter sat up slowly and realised making such rash decisions so soon after the breakup of his marriage wouldn't be good for either of them. There was so much going on in his head and for now he needed to get back home to Simon.

Peter slowly moved Carla's head and arm off of him, not wanting to wake her when she seemed so peaceful and at ease. He picked up his jacket and bent down in front of her, stroking the side of her face gently. "Night Carla" Peter said before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He made his way to the door before turning round to look back at Carla before he left. With that he opened the door and headed off home, off to his son leaving Carla lay asleep on the sofa.

As soon as she heard the door go Carla opened her eyes and looked towards the door, having been awake for a while. She had heard Peter awaken and usher her good night, along with his goodbye kiss planted on her cheek. Carla nuzzled her face into the corner of the sofa, grinning in wonder whilst pondering how long things could go on like this, she was sure Peter felt more for her than just friendship, and she was going to find out eventually.

The next morning came and Peter was busy making Simon's lunch for school, determined to keep Simon in his daily routine to keep a bit of normality in his life. As he was buttering the bread he heard his phone vibrate from the sofa. Peter made his way over there and saw that the message was from Carla. It read 'Sorry I fell asleep on you last night, hope I wasn't terrible company x'. Peter smiled to himself, there was no way Carla could ever be terrible company, Carla obviously didn't seem to realise how much she cheered him up to the point where he really wanted to see her again soon.

Meanwhile Carla turned up at Underworld in a great mood, greeting her workers happily before entering the office and being faced with her new business partner, Frank Foster. "Morning Frank" Carla exclaimed loudly, clearly not phased by today's early start and the fact that it was Monday morning. "Someone's chirpy today, didn't know the idea of working with me excited you too much" Frank said, whilst leering at Carla, looking her up and down slyly, admiring her perfectly shaped legs in her leggings. "Ahh bless you Franky, i'm just ready for whatever challenges today throws at me, always rearing to go you know me" she said whilst settling into her desk chair, eagerly sorting through her vast amount of paperwork.

"well good... if we get lots of work done today then I think we can treat ourselves to a drink in the Rovers together after work then don't you" Frank said insistently, not wanting to waste any time in snaring his new business partner, as it was fairly obvious she was a very desirable woman and someone he wanted on his arm as soon as possible. "Hmm not tonight, I may have plans but maybe tomorrow yeah" Carla quickly said whilst getting up, rushing off to get her coffee fix. Frank watched her as she walked off, highly irritated she had just refused a drink with him when he had just invested in her business. Frank had been giving off signals to Carla for some time now, but with no acknowledgement from Carla. He had been charming and funny, the perfect gentleman. Frank was the type of man who didn't stand for being made a fool of, and whatever happened, Frank always got his way in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Several days had passed since Peter and Carla had seen each other at the red wreck and they had been exchanging plenty of text messages, but both had been too busy to properly catch up again. Peter could have found the time to see Carla but had been making feeble excuses to avoid her, he had totally freaked out since that night and was confused about his feelings, he still couldn't understand why someone like Carla would go for him. Peter desperately wanted to see her again but he felt like he wouldn't be able to act normal around her, not now he realised he had loved her all along. It was just too soon in his mind to start something with Carla when he had to consider his son in all this, but the longer he left it the more he was dying to see her, hear her infectious laugh and just be around someone who he could talk with for hours and confide in.

These past few days Carla had been snowed under at work, she had really wanted to see Peter but anytime she tried to meet up with him he was always doing something. She was sure of her feelings for Peter but he didn't seem to be making much of an effort and she was beginning to doubt whether he saw her as more than a friend or not.

Another Monday morning came and Carla was in the office with Frank and Michelle looking at some samples when the loud clanging of the factory doors opened, as a smart looking Peter Barlow walked through them. Carla immediately noticed him and stood up whilst peering over at him in the distance; she was still surprised how her heart leapt whenever he turned up unexpectedly. She smiled at him through the glass window whilst slyly ruffling her hair, she hoped she looked half decent- although Peter had seen her in some states so to him it wouldn't have mattered. Carla opened the doors of the office and gave her sexiest smile. "Hey you, what can I do for you?" she said slightly hyperly, trying to hide the excitement in her voice at his surprise visit. "Hey Carla, I just came cos I need to have a quick word with Michelle, not interrupting am I?" he said quietly, instantly regretting choosing to speak to her at the factory as he saw Carla's face drop, she had obviously assumed he was here to see her.

"Oh" Carla uttered glumly, gutted he hadn't came to see her and desperately thinking what he could want to talk to Michelle about. "Sure come through, we'll leave you to it". With that Carla walked off to the other side of the factory, pretending to look at fabrics but secretly peering over trying to figure out what they were saying through the office window. Carla thought back to what Maria had said about how Peter and Michelle used to have a bit of a thing and had slept together a couple of times, and she couldn't help but feel insanely jealous. What if Peter thought Carla was too much hard work but wanted to go for the other, more laid back Connor sister? Carla glared intensely, they had been in there a couple of minutes now, she was so anxious and confused as to how Peter had just walked into her factory not even to see her but her best friend.

Another minute or two passed by until Peter walked out of the office and out of the factory. As soon as he had gone Carla went straight to the office to question her friend. "What was err...what was all that about?" Carla said trying to sound as laid back and casual as possible.

"well he was just asking whether i'd heard from Ciaran, he wants that grand back from him and Ciaran seems to be dodging his calls" said Michelle simply before returning back to face the computer screen. "Oh right...is that all he wanted?". "Uh huh, it's not surprising he's avoiding Peter, it's typical of Ciaran. He's probably gambled all his money away anyway, i'm definitely better off without him, it's just a shame there's such slim pickings round here".

Carla nodded and laughed politely before trying to settle back into doing some work, although she couldn't concentrate as she still found it disheartening that Peter hadn't spoke to her properly when he had just had the opportunity to at least see how she was. "Frank!" Carla shouted rather loudly across the factory floor, summoning him and watching as he came immediately over to the office. "yes Carla" he replied eagerly, standing closely opposite to her over the desk. "You still fancy that drink? Let's take an early lunch, Shelle can hold the fort here for now" Carla replied complacently, prompting Frank to grab his Jacket whilst agreeing too keenly.

They entered the pub and Carla sat at a table as Frank got the drinks in, he was happy to have gotten Carla all on her own away from the factory so he could start trying to charm her and get her to feel comfortable around her and trust him. Frank bought the drinks over handing Carla her usual poison, fine red wine, then watched her sip it quickly. Frank could tell Carla wasn't in the best mood so started to set about trying to cheer her up. Their conversation didn't flow so freely, it mainly consisted of him questioning Carla about her life and past, to which he got very limited answers. Frank could feel himself becoming very frustrated with her lack of interest in him and what he was saying.

He had thrown a spontaneous compliment at her but she hadn't even heard him, she was looking out of the window totally distracted and disinterested. Frank was getting pretty angry now, he didn't like being ignored and amongst these emotions he was very sexually frustrated of late, and had just wanted to touch and ravish Carla every time he saw her. Frank decided to go to the toilet, anything to escape and hide his frustration from Carla, he knew he was short tempered but he just couldn't see why Carla hadn't realised yet that she should be with him.

As Carla sat there taking another gulp of her wine Peter walked into the Rovers, noticing her long raven locks instantly. "Anyone sitting here?" Peter said, holding her eye contact as he had noticed she had tried to look away from him when he had entered the pub, obviously bothered by his lack of appearance in her life. "errrm...no" she said matter of factly, involuntarily smiling as she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever, not when she looked into those deep brown eyes of his that made her melt.


End file.
